Dreamers
by Andromedawolfknight
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru get trapped in this dream like world and they can't escape. The question is will they want to and their not exactly alone either.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the movies, anime, or manga. I do own Sakura Mitoyo; you learn a lot more about her later on.

**I am new to writing fan fic stories so give me all the hard criticism you got and any advice to boot.**

Prologue 

It's been almost a week since Kagome and Sesshomaru got free of the other world that they were trapped in for the last several months or at least that's what it felt like. _'I still can't believe it.'_ thought Kagome _'I just can't believe it. I love Inyuyasha I know that now but that night. I just can't get that night out of my head. How could I do something so…so…like that. It's just not…no I won' t believe' _"Oh I'm so confused." Kagome whispered, "I should probably tell him, it's the least I could do. After all he does have a right to know. Sigh "Everything."

As Kagome said this she couldn't help but look over at Inuyasha, who was lying under a tree by the well. He hadn't left her side much ever since she got back a week ago. In reality Kagome had only been gone a few days but it felt like months to her. After the battle when Inuyasha realized that Kagome had been gone way to long he went looking for her. Well he didn't have to look far. It turned out Kagome was unconscious in the well and so was Sesshomaru.

Kagome made up her mind right then and there. She was going to tell Inuyasha everything. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha" said Kagome "Can we talk I have something to tell you." It must have been something in her eyes or the way she talked cause Inuyasha said in a worried voice "What is wrong Kagome".


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the movies, anime, or manga. I do own Sakura Mitoyo; you will read about her in chapter 2 or 3.

Chapter I

It all started on a sunny day with the promise of more good weather to come. Inuyasha and the gang were coming back to Kaede's village after another fruitless search for Naraku. They were almost at the well and Kagome was going to go back home. When all of a sudden Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"I sense a jewel shard." said Kagome

"Can you sen-" began Inuyasha but that was as far as he got when the sounds of a distant battle were to be heard.

"Sounds like trouble." said Miroku.

"Yea, but whose?" asks Sango.

"What do you think Inuyasha" asks Kagome "Shall we get involved?" turns around "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha meanwhile was sniffing the air. "Something doesn't feel right." growled Inuyasha "I'm going to check it out. Stay here."

"Where's he going?" asks Shippo.

"I don't know, should we follow." questioned Kagome

"Definitely" said Sango and Miroku in unison.

They then ran after the hanu but, as always, he was well ahead of them and already fighting. Then all of a sudden there was this flash of light and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Then just as soon as he was gone he was back but this time falling, and pretty fast at that, but not just Inuyasha. It looked like he was holding someone to make sure that they fall. There was an explosion right beside the gang and most of them dogged it with minor impact except Sango.

"Sango" cried Miroku as he ran over to her.

"Miroku" Kagome called out "watch out".

Just then Miroku was struck by a demon and fell. Kagome tried to reach them but she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and right behind her was Sesshomaru. When did he get here thought Kagome as she watched Sesshomaru join the fray. All of a sudden some thing struck her. She looked down and saw an arrow in her shoulder and felt the incredible pain of it as she fell to the ground with everything swirling into black nothingness.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

Looking back. "Damn it" muttered Inuyasha "I told them to stay put. Lousy humans never know when to listen." Inuyasha kept running as he said this, then, all of a sudden he felt an aura that he hadn't felt in years. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, searching, there right in front of him. "You".

_Years ago, when Inuyasha was just a kid, he needed to learn how to survive. It was at night when he first met her. She looked just as tired and hungry as he was not to mention pretty beat up. She fell down, than was still. "Maybe she has something that I can use," thought Inuyasha as he cautiously approached her. "or at the very least something to eat." Just as he was about to put his hand on her he suddenly stopped._

"_Something doesn't feel right" muttered Inuyasha_

"_You got that right kid." She said. And just as quickly had Inuyasha in a hard grip so no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free from it. Inuyasha started to fight but was quickly defeated. He was amazed to find that she looked only a few years older then himself. _

"_Rule number one never approach an unfamiliar opponent." She said in an almost strict tone._

"_Who are you?" asked Inuyasha_

"_Good question I could ask the same of you"_

"_I asked you first"_

_She smirked "Someone like you, someone who nobody wants or rather I don't want nobody. An outsider and lets leave it at that."_

"_How do I really kn-"_

"_If I'm telling the truth. Well I'll tell you right now you don't"_

"_That's very reassuring. So what do you want?"_

"_What I want well let me see…nothing at the moment" _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Man you ask a lot of questions don't you. Well the answer is training"_

"_Training?"_

"_Yea. So that I know how to fight. What surely a half demon like you can fight."_

"_Feh, I can hold my own."_

"_Oh yea prove it right now." And She attacked going for the offensive._

"_Sakura!" came a sharp voice from behind. _

_And there he was Inuyasha never forgot his first sight of him standing there. All proud and straight. Even though he was a human he was impressive._

"You" snarled Inuyasha "I thought you were dead …Sensei"


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the movies, anime, or manga. I do own Sakura Mitoyo and Sensei.**

Chapter II 

It was nearing the end of the battle and something stirred or rather someone. A fox demon instantly came running over. Concern clearly in his eyes as he came upon the stirring figure. "Miroku!" Shippo cried "Are you alright?"

"I think so Shippo," grunted Miroku as he got into a sitting position. "Oh no Sango!"

The two of them rushed over to the still form of Sango. Kirara already trying to wake her up. Miroku got there first and was bending over Sango unaware of the battle raging on around them. " Sango, wake up Sango" cried Miroku as he tried to wake her up. Just then something explodes close by. "Shippo we have to get Sango out of here. Can see to it?"

"You can count on me" puffed out the young fox.

"I'm going to help Inuyasha"

Off ran Miroku in search of Inuyasha leaving Shippo to look after, the love of his life, Sango. Meanwhile Inuyasha was having some trouble of his own. He spotted Sesshomaru a while ago and couldn't find Kagome anywhere. Then he heard his name being called, looked over and saw Miroku running towards him. "Miroku" called back Inuyasha "I thought I told you guys to stay put."

"We thought better of it." replied Miroku as he fought, alongside Inuyasha, demon after demon.

"Where's Kagome I can't find her"

"Don't know I can't find her anywhere either. Sango is pretty beat up though."

"Are you two still alive? I thought you would be dead by now." came a cold voice from behind them.

Inuyasha whipped around "What can I say I thought you were dead. So I guess we're even." he growled.

"Always was a funny one weren't you Inuyasha." snide Sensei

"Who are you?" questioned Miroku

Sensei smiled a smile most evil "Haven't you been listening, apparently, I'm dead." With that Sensei rushed forward toward Inuyasha and whispered "Here's something to remember me by." Then he stabbed Inuyasha near the heart. Wide-eyed and stunned all Inuyasha could do was gasp before falling to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Miroku as he hurried to his friend's side. "You'll pay for this." he yelled but when he turned around the mysterious man had vanished.

Meanwhile in the shadows surveying all was Kagura. "How interesting." She mused to herself and with that she took off towards Naraku.

A dark figure is walking in the woods brooding over recent events. We find out it is Sensei. The shadows of the forest cover most of his tall figure. He stops and leans his back against a tree and mutters to himself "So he's not alone anymore." He smiles an evil grin "This is going to be fun." and breaks out laughing. Stops laughing, "He should know better, the fool, he'd knew I'd be back." With that he walk off into the shadows.

"Who was that!" ask Shippo as he ran over to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"No time for that now. Inuyasha is hurt bad, run, get Kaede!" yelled out Miroku. It was now the beginnings of early evening and it was the night of the new moon. Miroku knew he had to work fast to save his friend. Inuyasha becoming human didn't help matters and only made things worse. "Hold on Inuyasha." With that he started carrying Inuyasha towards Kaede's village.


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter III**

**Previously **

"_Who was that!" asked Shippo as he ran over to Miroku and Inuyasha._

"_No time for that now. Inuyasha is hurt bad, run, get Kaede!" yelled out Miroku. It was now the beginnings of early evening and it was the night of the new moon. Miroku knew he had to work fast to save his friend. Inuyasha becoming human didn't help matters and only made things worse. "Hold on Inuyasha." With that he started carrying Inuyasha towards Kaede's village._

Now 

Sango and Kaede were waiting, in Kaede's hut, for Inuyasha to wake up. Sango came to only a few hours before. Suddenly there was shouting and a villager came and said that they found Kagome. Kaede and Sango followed the villager out of the hut at a fast pace and ran up to Miroku who was carrying Kagome in his arms. "Where did you find her?" asked Sango.

"Over by the well." Urgently replied Miroku "That's not all we found there."

"Explain later right now lets get Kagome inside."

Around late afternoon Inuyasha came round. Being grumpier than usual everyone knew it was just a front. They knew that he was worried about Kagome. So they decided to have a discussion about the battle the day before.

"What else?"

"Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru, what about that basterd."

"We found him near by in the same state as Kagome."

"Who has the power to do this?"

Suddenly everyone but Inuyasha came to the same conclusion. "Naraku!"

Throughout the discussion Inuyasha became quieter and quieter. Only occasionally saying his two cents but when they came to the conclusion that Naraku did this he decided he had enough and stood up to leave. But before anyone could ask where he was off to he simply said, "It wasn't Naraku."

Kagome woke up in the middle of a field. No pain, no arrow, and no signs of a battle that she knew that went on. She stood up and took a better look at her surroundings. _"Where am I? Where is everyone? What happened to me?"_ Kagome kept asking these things all the while looking for a familiar landmark. Then she spotted him in the distance _"What is he doing here?"_ she mused to herself. She never liked Sesshomaru but if was in the same predicament as she was maybe he knew a way out.

So Kagome started following Sesshomaru. All the while trying to figure out how to get back home to her family and friends. Just as she climbed to the crest of a hill she saw Inuyasha's forest. Kagome was so focused on what was before her that she didn't hear what was coming up behind her. "What are you doing following me?" The question startled Kagome back to reality and to the ground as she whipped around to face the talker. Unfortunately that caused her to fall on her ass.

"I asked you a question wench."

It was all Kagome to do to keep her wits about her and not look scared  
out of her mind with fright. No matter what Kagome was not going to let  
Sesshomaru intimidate her. "I don't know?" she tried to sound in control but  
her voice came out in a squeak.

"Where are we?"

"Your in a parallel dimension." Answered a voice behind them both.  
Standing there was a young woman about 18 years old.

"In a parallel…"

"Dimension that's right." The girl stated simply unmoved by the fact that  
they only just arrived there.

"How did we get here? All I remember was the battle that was going on  
and… and …" Kagome trailed off unsure of the memories going through her. Her   
mind trying to sort them out but it was all becoming muddled together in a  
big pile.

"It was the arrows." Sesshomaru said answering the question that Kagome   
spoke.

"Well your certainly smart demon." The girl said sarcastically "You'd  
better come with me if you want any answers around here."

"Where are you taking us?" asked Kagome

"You'll see." Was the simple reply.


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

**Chapter IV**

Kagome was following this strange woman for what seemed like hours, minutes, or days she couldn't tell. The only thing the stranger said was that her name is Sakura but nothing since then. Finally they stopped.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha & the gang… 

Sango walked into Kaede's hut & asked Miroku "How is Kagome doing?"

"Still the same." Sighed Miroku. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Still in the tree."

"Did you ever find out who he thinks did this? I mean he doesn't think it Naraku."

"He didn't say & I don't think he is going to say anytime soon. At least not until his wounds fully heal."

"How are you doing? Your wounds were almost just as bad."

"Well I'm sore most of the time even though I'm taking it easy."

"That's to be expected. You took a nasty hit to the head."

"I know."

"I'm glad that you're alright." Miroku moves closer & puts his hand around Sango's waist. Sango didn't move to stop him that is until he started the ass grabbing. Sango gave Miroku a slap so that he tumbled out of the hut landing face first in the dirt. Liroku Picked himself up off the ground, shook himself off, sighed & walked away.

Inuyasha saw Miroku tumble out of Kaede's hut. _"Serves him right." _Thought Inuyash,sighs, _"I should visit her it's been too long already." _The thing was he wasn't thinking about Kagome or Kikyou. It was Sakura his thoughts turned to.


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

**Chapter V**

Kagura was heading toward her master Naraku, with news about what she just saw, when she saw the mysterious man named Sensei. "_I better keep my eyes on this one."_ When he was out of sight she looked straight ahead again & realized that she was almost at Naraku's dwelling. Kagura landed & went inside.

Naraku was sitting on the window ledge looking outside when he heard Kagura coming. He didn't even move & kept gazing out the window even when she came inside. "What do you have to report!" came the Kagura's order.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Came the reply "Except..."

"Except what?" Naraku's voice harsh as he turns to her.

"Except for an interesting human just took out Inuyasha. From what I gather he is an old acquaintance of Inuyasha's. A rather old acquaintance."

"Who is he?"

"The only name I got was Sensei."

"How interesting." Mused Naraku. "So he's managed to find away to stay alive after all these years."

"You know him then master."

"More like know of him. As of yet we've never had the pleasure of meeting."

"Shall I keep my eyes on him then?"

"Yes that would be a good idea. He might come to be of use. You may go now Kagura." With that Naraku turned his attention back outside.

"There is more."

"What else?"

"Sensei brought Inuyasha to the brink of death in one blow. As well as the priestess Kagome & Sesshomaru are in what appears to be a coma."

"Is that all?" Still staring out the window.

"Yes."

"Go & keep your eyes on Sensei then."

Kagura bowed to Naraku & left. _"What could be so interesting about this person that makes even Naraku interested in him." _Kagura mused as she went of to spy on Sensei.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sensei spotted Kagura before she spotted him. There is not much that passes unnoticed around Sensei. He could already feel his strength returning. "Feels good to be strong again. I underestimated Sakura. She was strong only now after all these years has she begun to be weak. She must be almost dead by now give or take a week." Sensei smiled at the thought of Sakura lying dead. His former student that was a pain in his side since the beginning will be dead. "One down one to go." He muttered as his thoughts turned towards Inuyasha. _"How long will it be till he comes after me & tries to kill but he will fail like always."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura had to stop & catch her breath. Her heart pounding, wildly, like she ran a marathon instead of only cresting the hill to her home. _"I must be getting old. How long have I been here? Must be like at least 50 years."_ She turned to see how the new comers were coming along. _"I've got to get out of here before I die. I've got to kill that bastard before he kills me. Using my own technique against me now that is low. I should have realized the signs on what he was doing. It makes you mad for the first few years or so."_

Sakura looked back to check on the new arrivals. The demon she recognized as Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru but the miko is a mystery. Sakura could sense that Sesshomaru & the miko knew each other but how she'll soon find out.


End file.
